Dwight (Fear)
Dwight is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead as well as a crossover character coming from The Walking Dead. He is a former high-ranking member of the Saviors. Following Negan's defeat and the end of the war, Dwight is exiled by Daryl Dixon due to his past actions but is encouraged to go and find his wife, Sherry. While on the search for Sherry, he finds himself in Texas and starts a new journey. A year after chasing Sherry's notes through the country, Dwight crosses paths with Morgan's Group and decides to join their mission of helping people as redemption for his past actions. Overview Main Article: Dwight (TV Series) Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Main Article: Dwight (TV Series) Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. Main Article: Dwight (TV Series) TV Series Main Article: Dwight (TV Series) Season 5 "Humbug's Gulch" Dwight ambushes John Dorie and June near a strange walker roadblock. He later attacks again in Humbug's Gulch during a dust storm, shooting out the tires of their van and getting the drop on John demanding to know where "she" is. June knocks Dwight out and as a herd approaches, drags him into the club where they note his severe facial burn. John finds numerous notes from Sherry and tells June that whoever Dwight is searching for, it's been for some time. John is left pleased that they've found someone who actually needs their help. Dwight then wakes up and yells for John to put down Sherry’s notes. John tells him they just want to help him, but he insists no one can help him. John asks about the walker blockades but doesn’t get an answer. Later, John and June barricade the doors with furniture and decide to head to the roof and get out of the town on foot. Dwight offers them his car but they insist he will come with them. He finally reveals that his name is Dwight and tells them about his mission to find his wife. They shake hands as John introduces himself and June. Dwight laughs at their names and John finally unties him. The walkers break into the bar as they escape out the second-floor window. However, Dwight jumps from the roof, forcing them to follow him. He reveals to John that he calls the dead "walkers" and they make an effort to get away. They start making their way to the car but Dwight goes the other way and makes a break for their van, frantically searching through the glove box. Dwight scans at a car registration with Sherry's forever symbol on it and a message to go "West on 30". He radios John and June to explain how Sherry has been leaving him messages for him in her travels and how he thought he’d find the next one in the car, but there isn’t one. "I've been looking for Sherry for, I don't know, at least a year," he says. Dwight begs to know where they found the car and June ultimately tells him they found the van without anyone alive in it but offers hope that Sherry could be alive. Dwight explains that he doesn't deserve to find Sherry. "I'm never going to find her", ''he bemoans as he cocks his gun. He tells them that he has done terrible things that they can't even imagine, showing remorse for that and for trying to kill them just because he thought they'd hurt his wife. June tries talking him out of killing himself, saying Sherry is still out there and that he can't do this to her. Dwight lays down his gun and sobs, telling them he can't get back to them. John says to leave that up to them. They shoot at most of the walkers, leaving him a path to finally escape. As John runs out of bullets, Dwight kills one of the remaining walkers with his axe, but is pinned to the ground by its corpse. On the ground, John tells him to raise his axe, and John shoots it, causing the bullets to split and kill the last two walkers at once. That night, Dwight carves a message into a wall reading "Still Looking". John approaches him and explains that the VIN from the car doesn't match the registration, meaning Sherry could still be out there and possibly left a note for Dwight in the car the registration actually belonged to. Suddenly, Morgan, Alicia, and Luciana arrive at the town. Dwight walks up and calls out to Morgan. They are shocked to see each other and Morgan explains to the group that they come from the same place. Dwight explains his mission and tries apologizing for what happened with the Saviors, but Morgan assures him they can talk later. ''“We’re trying to start over,” he explains. Alicia asks Dwight about the walker barricades, so Dwight takes them to one. At a roadblock, Dwight and the group are about to take it down when Max radios Alicia and says they're headed to the truck stop. On the way, they find a van stalled on the road. Inside, they find a bloody Dylan crying in the backseat. Alicia tries calming him and asks where Max and Annie are, but he won’t answer. "The Little Prince" Dwight and the group arrive at the truck stop with several parts of their plane. He then listens as Morgan makes a plea to the kids for them to stay together and to help them re-assemble the plane so they can leave the area together. "We can because we've done the impossible before," he says. Luciana reveals they will fly across the mountains together. Dylan steps up and agrees. A while later, Dwight and John get ready to go out and keep searching for Sherry. He then listens as John tells June they will be back soon and kisses her. June also tells Dwight that he keep John out of trouble. On the road, Dwight is getting frustrated with the search for Sherry. John is optimistic having found June. He asks how they got split up. "We got split up before we got split up," Dwight says. John shows Dwight the Scrabble pieces which June used to tell him she loved him. Dwight tells John he hopes the apocalypse never ruins his optimism, but John says the apocalypse actually made him better. Dwight and John then search in a bar where a man is dead. Dwight explains that Sherry gave up her ring and everything to save him. "The only reason I'm still alive is because of her," he says. Dwight explains that the person that sent him away empathized with him loving his wife enough not to kill him. He says he needs some of John's luck. Suddenly, John finds a restaurant receipt with the word "honey" on it. John grabs a pencil and traces the paper, revealing a message from Sherry. "I've been looking on the wrong road this whole time," Dwight says in awe. After arriving at a large house, Dwight finds the car identified on the registration he found from Sherry. He scouts the house while John stays behind and searches the car for a note from Sherry. Dwight then exits the house excitedly telling John he found supplies inside so Sherry must have been there and claims he's optimistic. He asks John if he found something in the car and John lies, saying he didn't. Dwight says it doesn't matter since he feels he's getting closer to finding Sherry, while also thanking him for giving him hope. "Still Standing" Dwight and John are searching on the road when June contacts John on the radio and warns the reactor will soon meltdown and he needs to rush. Dwight however insists on staying behind on his own to continue looking for Sherry, still unknownst to the letter she left behind. John decides to keep lying and goes with him. A while later, John's unable to hot-wire a car as he and Dwight continue their search. John finally decides to tell Dwight about the letter he found. Dwight starts reading Sherry's letter and gets out of the truck as John apologises. At night, Dwight admits to John he understands why he lied to him and says he doesn't want to give up despite Sherry's request. Dwight then promises to return him the favor for helping him and promises to get him back to June. "Is Anybody Out There?" Dwight and John desperately search for a car in an abandoned parking space. John then manages to hot ire a car and they leave. A while later, the car stalls out which Dwight suggests is due to the gas going bad. He then listens as June radios John and he confesses his love for her, telling her she's his reason to live and he wants her to have a reason to live, too. Dwight is then left confused as John spots another message from Sherry on a tree and realizes that Sherry might've left Dwight more than her messages and asks him how far he thinks Sherry's car is. Sometime later, Dwight and John drive their way past the walkers in Sherry's van as the group makes a run for the plane. Everyone makes it on the plane safely as a wall of smoke from the reactor fills the runway. Strand and Al steer through it and make it into the open air. He then watches happily as John proposes to June and she accepts. That night, the plane roars toward the dark runway as Wendell fixes the lights at the last second, allowing the plane to finally land. Dwight is introduced by Alicia to Daniel, who jokingly says he needs a haircut. Suddenly, a woman contacts Morgan on the radio, asking if that was his plane flying overhead. She's seen his boxes and wants his help. The communication cuts out as Logan interrupts the signal and says they need to chat. He pulls up in an old truck as everyone focuses their guns on him. Logan tells Dwight and the group the gasoline is going bad and that Clayton wrote down an oil rig location. He says if they hand over his journal he'll help them find it. They're skeptical, but he makes the case they won't be able to help anyone without it and suggests they should find it first before his former crew. "Channel 4" Sometime later, Dwight and the group formed a convoy to travel throughout Texas to help others and invite them to join their community, while establishing additional outposts to recruit the survivors reaching out to them over the radio. In an interview by Althea, Dwight explains that being with the group is having a second chance for him to make it right for his past actions by helping people and confesses he still hopes to find Sherry. He is also revealed to be the lookout for the caravan alongside Daniel, whom he has formed a close bond and spends time playing chess. Daniel then tells Dwight he wants to cut his hair, claiming it will make him look more presentable. At night, Dwight and the rest of the group reunite in their camp to dine together. Al then asks the group what each want, with Dwight wanting to end each day making someone else's better. The tape concludes with everyone pleading with future survivors to help others. "210 Words Per Minute" Dwight, Morgan, and Grace go on a mission to find a man named Charles, who has been bitten, inside a mall and to put him down. At the entrance, Dwight cuts down a walker with his ax and leads Grace and Morgan inside. In an office, Grace and Morgan find an iPod. There is a note from Charles promising his favorite songs. They find a chair where he tied himself up until he turned and a herd of walkers on the ground level. Suddenly, Grace passes out and Morgan tells Dwight to find a first aid kit. As Dwight gets the aid kit, he recieves an updated from Daniel regarding Logan's crew. He enters and informs Morgan about it. Dwight is then instructed to return to the caravan to bring trucks so they can load up the supplies. Outside the mall, Dwight gives Morgan a package of water bottles to bring into the mall before he heads out. He reminds Morgan what it's like to be on the other side of taking people's stuff and asks how he thinks this will end for them. Morgan hopes Logan will recognize the good they're doing, but Dwight knows this morality won't be enough. Dwight ultimately radios to Daniel to tell him he is heading south. On the road, Dwight gets held up at gunpoint while taking a leak. Rollie confirms he works with Logan before knocking him out. After a while, Dwight wakes up in the back of a truck at night. Rollie threatens him but Dwight reveals he knows how this works. He pistol whips him but Dwight recovers and tells the man he won't tell him where the oil fields are, reminding him he's been through much worse. Dwight is visited by Rollie after several minutes but now with the letters from Sherry. Rollie believes those will get Dwight to talk and starts lighting one on fire. As Dwight lunges at him, Rollie pulls his gun at his face. Suddenly, a walker approaches and Dwight manages to throw him to the ground, take his gun, and knock him out. When Rollie wakes up, Dwight walks him to a clearing and tells him he was given a second chance and he's paying it forward by giving him one as well. He unties him and tells him to make a choice. The next day, Dwight arrives with the rest of the group. He updates them on his run-in and suggests they should be more careful. Tess then mentions they could settle in at a ranch they passed on the road. They agree and the group begins loading the mall supplies into their trucks. Daniel finally cuts Dwight’s hair and beard. Dwight looks at himself in a mirror at his new look and smiles happily, reminding himself of the man he used to be before he took the wrong path. "Ner Tamid" Dwight will appear in this episode. "Leave What You Don't" Dwight will appear in this episode. "End of the Line" Dwight will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dwight has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Morgan Jones Although Dwight and Morgan had never shared a scene together in The Walking Dead, it is shown they know each other. Dwight is at first afraid of Morgan, due to the past, but Morgan assures him that he doesn't need to apologize and that the things they both have done now belong in the past. John Dorie TBA June TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Humbug's Gulch" *"The Little Prince" *"Still Standing" *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" *"210 Words Per Minute" *"Ner Tamid" *"Leave What You Don't" *"End of the Line" Trivia *Dwight is one of the five characters in the universe to be in both TV shows, in this case, in the Original TV Series and the Companion Series, followed by Morgan Jones, Paul Rovia, Carol Peletier, and Rick Grimes. References Category:Alive Category:Texas Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Suicidal Category:Depressed Category:Main Characters